MCW
by jtwwe
Summary: Moter City Wrestling


MCWrestling: week 120

Adrenaline

Match One  
>[Singles Match - Non-Title]<br>Gabriel Gospel vs. Santino Marella

It is now time for another Adrenaline rush, as Motor City Wrestling's weekly episodic Monday night show is back, and is the first one following Fall Fury, just a little over a week ago. After the opening played, a show of pyrotechnics took place on stage, as the fans voiced their excitement for the show ahead. Once the pyrotechnics came to an end, the MCW cameras panned around the MCW Arena, and over the heads of the fans. The cameras then reset to a shot of the empty ring, before '115', by Elena Seigman hit the speakers, and attentions turned to the stage for the entrance of the MCW World Heavyweight Champion; Gabriel Gospel.

"115" hits the titantron, signifying the arrival of The Messiah and the World Heavyweight Champion, Gabriel Gospel. Gabriel walks from behind the back with his championship belt draped over his shoulder. He was dressed for action in his usual ring gear and had his "Do you know who I am?" shirt on as well. His taunts were met with a series of boos from the fans who jeered the heel superstar as he made his way into the ring, were he got himself handed a microphone. He stood in the middle of the ring as his music faded out.

World Heavyweight Champion | Gabriel Gospel

"Ladies and gentlemen, cretins and disciples, tonight you witness my first match as your World Heavyweight Champion. I will be facing Santino Marella one on one in the middle of this ring. To be honest, this match is everything that is wrong with this company."

Some boos and Gabriel waits with a patronising look on his face.

"You done, good, then I'll continue. You see, I am a main event talent. It's the truth, I am a main eventer, I have main event written all over me. I should only face the top notch talent in this company, I should only face those worthy of gracing the same ring as me. I'm not saying that everyone has to be up to my level, that would be silly. However if you rate me as a ten, because let's face it, I am, then I should be facing a seven or an eight, minimum. Anything lower down the Gospel scale and it isn't even worth my time. Mr. Marella is probably scraping in at around a two or a three, he isn't anywhere near that magic line, he isn't good enough to face me. Keeping our collective focus on said Gospel scale, let's talk about somebody else who doesn't quite cut it either. That man would be one Mr. Dynamite."

A pop for the popular Dynamite at the mention of his name.

"You see, here is a midcard wrestler, a man dancing around in the main event scene trying to be one of the men. Oh no boy, you don't belong here with the real wrestlers, go back to your Mum and stop dirtying my ring. You are a man who tonight has a chance to become the number one contender for my title, yet you aren't even worthy of jobbing to me in the ring. However, having you making a fool of yourself against me isn't a concern of mine as I know that you won't be making it to Wreck the Halls as the man you will be facing is one Cody Rhodes."

A pop for Cody Rhodes too, another of MCW's most popular wrestlers.

"You see, at the moment I would say there are only two people around here worthy of calling themselves main event wrestlers. You have myself, of course, and also Mr. Rhodes. We are the only people in this company who are worthy of holding this championship. That is why tonight, to keep this organisation on the track that it needs to stay on, Mr. Rhodes will be the one walking out as the winner. You see, me and Mr. Rhodes may be on the opposite ends of the "alignment spectrum", but that doesn't mean we can't agree on something. At the moment we have an understanding with each other, we can see a problem in this company and we know that together we can overcome it. That's why tonight there is no chance that Mr. Dynamite will be walking out of this building as the new number one contender."

The fans boo Gabriel, which he once again responds to in a sarcastic manner, looking at the fans like they are pathetic for booing him.

"Got it out of your system? Well I'll continue then, shall I? Tonight me and Mr. Rhodes will show everyone who the true stars are in this company. We will draw a line, a clear line between who the main eventers are, and who are just here to make us look good. Mr. Dynamite, your little dream of being the World Heavyweight Champion has gone on for long enough now, it's time for you to return to reality. You can't beat me, and you don't even deserve to beat me. You don't even deserve to grace my presence. Tonight me and Mr. Rhodes will show you the true difference between a no-good jobber, midcard occupying, main event wannabe like yourself, and the true icons of this business. Do you know who I am? I hope you do, I'm everything you want to be."

With that, "115" fills the arena once more, mixed in with the boos of the fans as Gabriel gets himself ready for his match with Santino Marella as Adrenaline cuts to a promotion for Wreck the Halls.

We're back from the Wreck The Halls promotional package, as Santino Marella is mid entrance, making his way down the ramp. He high fived the fans, who were gearing up to cheer on Santino as he got ready to face a mountainous challenge in the form of World Champion, Gabriel Gospel. Once Santino was at ringside, he made his way around to the steel steps, which he wasted no time in climbing, before walking onto the apron, stepping through the ropes, and getting into the ring. After a couple of poses for the fans, Santino threw his t-shirt and cobra hand puppet into the crowd, before setting his sights on Gospel. With the two looking at each other from across the ring, Senior Referee Todd Sinclair looked out to ringside, and made the signal to the Timekeeper, who then proceeded to ring the bell. Once the bell sounded, both men came out of their corners and this one was underway!

Both men proceeded towards each other gingerly, as they were weary of each other. But it wouldn't be long before they came together in the conventional collar and elbow tie up, from which Gabriel Gospel would take control, drawing in the head of Santino with a Side Headlock. Gabriel immediately began wrenching Santino's head, reagguing him around the ring, until Marella managed to get to the ropes and held on, forcing a break. Gabriel held on until the three count, before eventually releasing Santino. It looked as if the two were going to go straight back into another collar and elbow tie up, but as Santino rushed forwards, Gabriel Gospel sidestepped and hit Marella with a Hip Toss, which sent Santino down hard to the canvas. Santino sat up holding the small of his back in pain, but he was soon pulled back down by Gabriel Gospel, who hooked the leg of Santino, making a quick little cover;

1, Kick out!

No chance that Gabriel Gospel was going to win there, as he barely managed to get a one count. Both men were up to their feet relatively quickly, and both at around the same time. They also both went towards each other, but as Gospel extended his arm, Santino reached out and grabbed it, before falling to the mat, taking Gabriel down with an Arm Drag. Santino was up before Gabriel and then dropped him with a Clothesline. The Clothesline was followed by Santino getting himself into a ready position, where he waited for the World Heavyweight Champion to stand back up. Once Gabriel was back up, Santino went over to him, only to receive a thumb to the eye for his troubles. Santino stumbled back, and with canvas to cover, Gospel charged at Marella, only to be hit with a Powerslam out of nowhere! Santino was feeling it now, and with the crowd cheering, he held his arm out in front of himself, as he waited for Gabriel Gospel to get back to his feet once more. Once Gospel was standing, Santinto hit his wrist, then his inside elbow, all before turning his hand around. He then went to strike the World Champion with the Cobra, but Gospel easily caught Santino's arm. He then thrusted his thigh into Marella's mid section, before nailing Santinto with his finisher, The Revelation (Modified STO)! A cover followed;

1, 2, 3!

Winner:  
>Gabriel Gospel<p>

Aftermath:  
>It was business as usual for Gabriel Gospel, as he picked up another win, this time in a non-title contest against Italian Superstar Santino Marella. After getting the three count, Gospel got up to celebrate, as his music hit the speakers at the MCW Arena. He had his arm raised by the Referee,, whilst being given his belt back, ahead of the first commercial break of the evening.<p>

Match Two  
>[Over The Top Rope Battle Royal - MCW Television Championship Number One Contendership]<br>Alberto Del Rio vs. Bobby Owens vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Eric Young vs. Igancio Banderas vs. Jason Hunter vs. Johnny Nash vs. John Morrison vs. Randy Kingsley w/Puma vs. The Miz vs. Trent Barreta vs. Tyler Morgan

Bobby Owens eliminated Jason Hunter (0:34).  
>Johnny Nash eliminated Trent Barreta (0:56).<br>Tyler Morgan eliminated Johnny Nash (0:58).  
>Eric Young eliminated Dolph Ziggler (2:12).<br>Eric Young eliminated John Morrison (2:50).  
>Eric Young eliminated Ignacio Banderas (4:49).<br>Bobby Owens eliminated Alberto Del Rio (6:16).  
>Alberto Del Rio eliminated Bobby Owens (6:26).<br>Eric Young and Randy Kingsley eliminated The Miz (7:15).  
>Randy Kingsley eliminated Eric Young (8:22).<p>

We were now down to the final two men; one of them would be facing Marcus at the December pay-per-view, Wreck The Halls, for a shot at the MCW Television Championship, and the other would leave the MCW Arena tonight, empty handed. The two were Randy Kingsley and Tyler Morgan. The two remaining competitors engaged in a quick staredown, before they got things kicked off. The two made their way towards the center of the ring, and locked up in a collar and elbow tie up. Randy managed to get out of the move and transitioned into a Hammerlock, which he wouldn't keep in for long, as he whipped Tyler round, and then off into the ropes. Upon return, Tyler Morgan hit the mat face first thanks to a Drop Toehold by Randy Kingsley, who then got up to his feet and began to taunt the crowd in attendance. This proved to be costly though, as by the time he had finished, Tyler Morgan was back up, and nailed Randy with a stiff Clothesline. As Randy got up, he was met with a Gut Kick, before being lifted into the air with a Gorilla Press by Tyler Morgan. The strong and powerful Morgan then walked forward to the ropes and dumped Randy Kingsley over the top rope and onto Puma, before eventually reaching the floor. This one is over!

Winner:  
>Tyler Morgan<p>

Aftermath:  
>Randy Kingsley ultimately cost himself the match there, but Tyler Morgan, who is now celebrating in the ring, won't mind, as he has earned the right to fight for the MCW Television Championship, by outlasting eleven other men in an over the top rope challenge. Time for an commercial! <p>

Adrenaline was back from a small break in the action, they camera would be seen directly at ringside as we are brought to the next segment of the show. We are standing just seconds away from the Atlantic championship number one contender match. The crowd from Detroit is just as epic as they always are. For this next guy, it was time to start fresh. For this young talent, it was finally his time. It was either give it his all, or die trying. This was the story of Chris Sabin. The crowd muttered, they were wondering what was going to happen, and it happen. That exact moment, the upbeat sound they were all waiting for...

HAIL SABIN!

Do you hear it? That's the sound of Manafest's "No Plan B", but the other noise. That's the sound of electricity. That's the sound of the crowd going crazy. That's the sound of putting Detroit back on the map. It was crazy, all these fans stood on their feet for the in-ring return of Chris Sabin. Sabin looked around the arena, and was completely speechless. He didn't say anything, but instead he just stood on the entrance ramp. As shades of green and black flowed throughout the arena, Sabin stood at the top of the entrance ramp, just nodding his head. This was a moment that he wanted, this moment right here was one that would make his career worthwhile. Sabin took a small inhale before stretching out his hand in the signature hand gun motion he was known for, he then shot right to the ring, blowing out the trigger. He then raised his opposite hand, his right hand, point directly to Detroit. He would pat his palm several times to add onto the effect, showing all the fans just where it was. Sabin then pushed his hand forward shouting at the top of his lungs at the fans. This was something that nobody would forget, Sabin looked around as they were all showing him love. Sabin bit his bottom lip as if he was holding his composure. Sabin then nodded his head forward before walking down the ramp, clapping a few fans in front of him. He smiled as he then reached the steel steps, he would step up until he reached the second step, he then would turn his head to see the fans looking at him yet again. Sabin stepped forward, before slowly stepping inside the ring. Sabin then moved forward directly into the middle of the ring. He would lean forward, asking for a microphone. Which he was easily handed. Sabin nodded his head at the worker before stepping into the middle of the ring again.

I'm speechless, I mean I come back and for you guys to show all this love towards me, it makes it worth while. All I can say is thank you, for not only allowing me to step in front of all you right now, but to entertain you folks at home too. This wouldn't be possible without any of you all.

Sabin would stop speaking for a split second to listen to the crowd, who were just giving him a response worth giving. Sabin would show a small smile, looking over the crowd once more, still as electric as always. Sabin then lifted the mic to his mouth, speaking once more.

Let's get to the actual reason I'm out here, and I know, I know...you're wanting to see some wrestling, don't worry, you're in for a treat. See, I'm back, and I'm better than ever. It's not only that, but I'm facing not one, not two, not four, but three men here tonight. All of which I'm sure you've heard of. They are, Adam Valentine, Shawn Hunter, and Edgar whatever the hell his last name. Those three men separate me from one thing. My goal, the MCW Atlantic Championship, and while I know I've just returned and what not, but it's about time. I say it's great that I'm actually getting this shot, for one you fans all across Michigan will finally have a hero. See, while I may not be the "tag team" Chris Sabin, I'll have you all know I'm the exact Chris Sabin I've always been, expect sexier, bigger and badder, and looking at the three men I face tonight, I see guys that bring it. I mean I'm not the only one that wants this belt, those three men prove that. They want it, I want it. We all want it. However only one can truly have it, and that one person is going to be Chris Sabin. Don't worry, I didn't come out here to talk trash, I came out here to tell the truth.

Sabin pauses for a brief moment, not saying a word. He walks over the nearest ring rope and leans against it. Just to his surprise it's the one looking directly at the entrance. A brief smile comes to his face as he begins to talk. The crow was behind him.

There isn't a man inside this ring that deserves this more than me, and I'm not going to plead for a shot either, if I lose, I lose. However heed this, as I'm keeping it short, and I prefer to let my actions speak louder than words anyway, but if any of you guys think you're going to steal the spotlight from me, you're wrong. These fans want Sabin, they chant Sabin. Unlike them, you'll hail Sabin, and you'll be the only reason why I am...

PUTTING DETROIT BACK ON THE MAP

Match Three  
>[Singles Match]<br>CM Punk vs. Ian Roberts

- The bell would ring as the two wrestlers, Punk and Roberts locked up, Roberts struck first with a knee lift to Punk's gut, before locking him into side headlock, bringing down Punk with a side headlock takedown, applying pressure on the head as Punk tried to fight out, he eventually would, getting back up to his feet, he would lift up Roberts and drop him with a back suplex, Punk would then pick up Roberts, taking the left arm and wringing it out to dry, Punk would then tug on the arm of Roberts, before pulling down hard on the arm, flipping Roberts over onto his back, Punk would then hit a leg drop over the arm of Roberts. Punk followed up with a sliding dropkick to the chest of Roberts, sending out of the ring as he did, Punk would roll outside the ring, picking up Roberts by the head before smashing it against the steel steps. Punk would then roll Roberts back into the ring, posing for the crowd as he got back in, maybe too long for posing as when he got to the apron, Roberts would pull down the head of Punk to the ropes, hotshotting Punk as he fell back to the mat outside. Roberts, would slowly regain his breath as the ref began to count out Punk  
>- Back in the ring and Roberts would have Punk locked up in a chin lock, wrenching back on the head of Punk as the ref questioned Punk on whether he submitted or not. Punk would begin to get some life in him, propelling himself to one foot, then to the next as he had Roberts on his back, Punk would charge backwards into the turnbuckle, slamming Roberts back first with the padded steel. As Roberts released, Punk would dart to the ropes, Roberts staggering out to receive a spinning wheel kick from Punk.<br>- Punk began to set up Roberts for his finisher, after a couple of right hands, he would then plough his foot into the stomach of Ian Roberts bringing him up on his shoulder, Go To Sleep ready, but Roberts wriggled free, dropping behind Punk, CM Punk turned into a gut kick by Ian, Roberts locked up Punk for the Northern Lights Bomb. But before Roberts could hit the finisher, Punk showed resilience of his own, pulling back, Punk fell back to his feet, picking up Roberts in the process into his arms. Using all the strength he could Punk threw Roberts up from waist level over his shoulders. Spinning around the audience before pushing Roberts over and striking his knee into the head of Ian, Go To Sleep connected, Roberts fell back to the mat, quickly covered by Punk.

1, 2, 3!

Winner:  
>CM Punk<p>

Match Four  
>[Three-On-One Handicap Match - Non-Title]<br>Lise Starr vs. The Beautiful People (Angelina Love, Kira, & Velvet Sky)

This time around in the MCW Divas match up of the evening there really is a reason for me to yell out "Let the pigeons loose!". It's the debut of The Beautiful People here tonight. The newly formed Beautiful People, introducing a brand new Beautiful Person to the clique of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky in the form of the former Queen Of MCW; Kira, who aligned herself with the originals to form a very dangerous, yet beautiful combination of MCW Divas that are going to team up here tonight to go against just one diva. Lise Starr, the MCW Women's Champion, is going one on three here tonight in a Handicap Match against Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Kira. After we saw The Beautiful People letting the pigeons loose, Lise Starr came out to an ear deafening pop. She's the crowd behind her tonight and we'll find out if the support of the crowd will help her perform a miracle by beating all three of her opponents. While Starr was ready to get things started, all three of The Beautiful People were trying to decide who would be the first one to start against Lise and it was miss Velvet Sky herself that was going one on one in this Handicap Match against the MCW Women's Champion. The arrogance and self confidence was radiating off of Velvet Sky's body as she approached Lise Starr and pushed her back, talking some trash as she did so. Lise Starr didn't look impressed and she knows that actions speak louder than words and so she went on the attack with a series of hard forearm shots to the jaw of Velvet Sky. All Velvet Sky had to do to stop this attack by the MCW Women's Champion was block one of the many elbows that she received to the face and strike back with a kick to the gut that was a set up for Lise Starr getting thrown into the ropes for the ride. Starr bounced off the ropes and quickened the pace of her run, she's definitely one of the most speedy divas in Motor City Wrestling. Velvet Sky was waiting, standing turned to her side slightly, looking for a Side Walk Slam of sorts. She had Lise Starr up in the air, but Lise Starr used that athletic body of hers to use the pace she had to her advantage and wrapped her legs around the head of Velvet Sky. Starr spun herself around, potentially there was a Headscissors Takedown coming up. Wait. Scratch that, Lise Starr somehow, someway, managed to pivot her body and grab Velvet Sky by the head and drilled her, spiked her, on the top of her head into the canvas with a beautiful counter. A Tilt-A-Whirl DDT that came from out of nowhere! Lise Starr quickly covered, hooking the head, hooking the leg. Is this it? One... Two... Velvet Sky kicks out? Three! Lise Starr did it! It only took a matter of seconds for Lise Starr to pick up the victory tonight. Or did I speak too soon? We go to the ring announcer who has an announcement to make. Lise Starr, along with everyone else, looked on in confusion at the ring announcer while Velvet Sky was still out of it in the middle of the ring after getting pinned. Angelina Love and Kira didn't know what happened to Velvet Sky, but they too had their eyes fixated on the ring announcer.

It soon became clear what was going on. The announcement was that the ring announcer had received word from the MCW Diva General Manager that this match, this Handicap Match, is now an Elimination Match! This match isn't over yet! Lise Starr still has two opponents left and she was absolutely disgusted by the assistant general manager to make this decision. As the bell rang again to start the match for a second time, Velvet Sky was with senses once more and had both of her arms locked around the legs of Lise Starr, providing a distraction for Kira, a diva that Starr has had some issues with, to come into the ring and hit a huge Big Boot with that long body of hers. The referee ordered Velvet Sky to get out and after an exchanging of words, she eventually left the ring, but was still hanging out at ringside despite being eliminated in this match that promptly turned into an elimination match. Because Velvet took that much time getting out of the ring, Kira's cover was no longer of use as Lise Starr already kicked out before a count was even made. She was yanked to her feet and kicked in the gut by Kira who followed it up with a right fist to the jaw. Kira hit a stinging Knife Edge Chop to the chest, and another one, and another one. Three chops in succession before sending Lise Starr into the corner. The former Queen Of MCW looked to follow her with a striking me in the corner, but Starr got her feet up, Kira, however, had it scouted and managed to catch Starr's legs in mid-air before she swung them over the middle rope so Lise Starr was hung up on the ropes. Kira hit a knee to the back of Starr and then grabbed a handful of hair as she pulled Lise Starr down from the ropes and down onto the mat. Lise's head bounced violently of the mat, her neck could be in serious jeopardy. The referee had to check up on her, but Kira wasn't having any of it and started stomping away at Lise Starr's body, figuring that the referee to away the chances of getting in a pinfall. Kira viciously started choking Lise Starr with the use of the bottom rope, draping her throat across is and using her full body weight to push her down. The referee had to come to Lise Starr's aid and at the count of four she was forced back. Lise got the opportunity to get to her feet. Ever the innovator, Lise Starr even used the referee to her advantage and leapfrogged right over him to jump on top of Kira and taking her overhead with a tremendous Hurricanrana. Haven't seen a move like that before. Amazing way to turn things around. Kira was up fast, but Lise was faster and bounced herself off the ropes, taking Kira down with a Flying Clothesline, she ran the ropes again and hit another Flying Clothesline and three time's a charm so Lise Starr hit a third Flying Clothesline. Starr looked for an Irish whip into the corner, but Kira turned things around and sent her into the corner instead. Lise leaped up to the middle rope and hit a Back Kick to the face of Kira who darted across the ring towards the corner.

Lise Starr turned around on the middle rope and hit another kick to Kira's face, this time with a Missile Dropkick. She crawled into the cover, but Kira was under the ropes, so the pin was nixed by the referee. Angelina Love, the illegal woman, now came into the ring and stomped on the back of Lise Starr, pulling her away from Kira to give her newest Beautiful People partner time to get back into the match. Needless to say "The Heartbreaker" wasn't happy about this and jumped to her feet to take Angelina Love down with a Lou Thezs Press and started pummeling the former TNA Knockout into oblivion. Kira was back, there was a moment of chaos here. She yanked Lise Starr of Angelina Love's body and held her in a Half Nelson position, looking for the Breakdown, but Lise Starr's small posture aided her in spinning around and ending up behind Kira. Now that Kira had her back turned on the MCW Women's Champion, Lise Starr hit a Dropkick to the back of the newest member of The Beautiful People who was sent forward and collided with Angelina Love, butting heads. Angelina Love was the only one who went down because Lise Starr locked in a Crucifix from behind on Kira and pulled her down. Shoulders pinned down to the mat. One... Two... Three! Kira is eliminated! Lise Starr eliminated both Kira and Velvet Sky in this Elimination Match! Now it's down to one on one. A huge smile came over the face of Starr who hold herself up on the second rope after getting the second pinfall of the night. She couldn't believe what she was pulling off. But then... Disaster struck! Velvet Sky sneaked her way back into the match was starting to beat down Lise Starr before she was recovered. Kira soon got up and joined in on the beatdown by The Beautiful People on the outnumbered Lise Starr who couldn't do anything about it other than try and do her best to cover up. At that time Angelina Love started to get to her feet as well and started directing traffic. Lise Starr was pulled up to her feet and slapped right across the cheek by Angelina Love. Velvet Sky got into a Russian Leg Sweep position, Kira held the champion in a STO position and Angelina Love ran the ropes, picking up the pace before hitting the Botox Injection Bicycle Kick on Lise Starr who got three times the trouble by The Beautiful People, getting hit with a Russian Leg Sweep, a STO and the Botox Injection. Her lights were out. Angelina Love made the cover as Velvet Sky and Kira left the ring. There was a three count made. No surprises. Lise Starr put up a valiant effort, but the numbers game caught up with her, giving the win to The Beautiful People.

Winners:  
>The Beautiful People (Angelina Love, Kira, &amp; Velvet Sky) <p>

MCW EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW  
>Edgar Von Durer's Pre-Match Comments<br>Air Date: Adrenaline 11/28/11

Following a short commercial break the signature MCW logo appears on the screen, replaced seconds later by the figure of Edgar Von Durer standing in front of a white backdrop. His body language is rather tense, as if he is less than comfortable being the sole object of attention in the shot. A couple seconds pass before the unknown entity standing behind the camera breaks the somewhat awkward silence, posing an enquiry of the self-professed "Man of a Thousand Minds".

"Monday night…Adrenaline symbolizes a major crossroad in the career of Edgar Von Durer. Not only are you fighting for the golden-chance to take the Atlantic Champion on at MCW's premier winter event: Wreck the Halls. But the three men that threaten to steal that opportunity right out from under your nose are each equally well-versed in their own rights. How do you intend to compete with these individuals, despite clearly being outmatched in terms of experience and wrestling ability?"

A somewhat artificial chuckle escapes the lips of Durer, seeming to reverberate thickly off of the walls. He casually runs a hand through his well-kempt locks before offering a rebuttal, his tone filled to the brim with joy.

"That's just it, isn't it? What quality do I possess that pushes me beyond the likes of the three men that stand before me tonight? Shawn Hunter, Adam Valentine, Chris Sabin…each has been in the business longer than I, and so they obviously outweigh me in terms of in-ring poise—the ability of remaining perfectly composed in times of hardship is one that seems to only come with age and experience…something I don't have much of at this point. One thing I'm sure the many whom have surveyed my contests over the past month or two will happily inform you is that my wrestling abilities are far from being on par with such greats as Bret Hart or Dean Malenko…hell, I'd be surprised if anyone bothered placing above Khali or Miz when it comes to technical prowess. I never claimed to be the best grappler or the most weathered guy in the back, but 'cha know what ole Edgar does have that's gonna put him ahead of the pack? Heart…the heart of a winner, and if I have that what more do I really need in life?"

Edgar slaps on a rather idiotic grin, staring straight into the camera for several seconds before a random fit of feverish laughter breaks the uncomfortable trance. He continues on, however his tone is verging on hysterical.

"Oh god, I really am sorry but no one could possibly be that corny, could they? It just seems like an utter impossibility for someone to be that clichéd without realizing how stupid they sound. I know you guys set this teleprompter up nice so that I wouldn't screw anything up, but just look at some'a the fraudulences you want me to spread about myself. For example: that I 'respect and honor all three men equally'? Ha, what an absolute pile'a grade-A bullshit. Nothing that I could possibly ponder up could be any farther from the truth. You see, as much as I would love to claim the opposite, the fact of the matter is that the men going up against me tonight do not have my respect…sure, what they've done in the past may have been great and it may have even been evolutionary, but when you come face-to-face with a guy like me you start at ground-zero and work your way back up from there. I base them not off of their actions and accomplishments of yesteryear, but instead build an idea of their persona around what I've seen of them since my arrival. So let us break this down a little bit, shall we? First up is a name I'm sure you've all grown to regurgitate at the sound of: the ever-so-egotistical Adam Valentine. Yah wanna know what puts this man above his other two counterparts? He, unlike Chris Sabin and Shawn Hunter, is honest. Don't get me wrong here…the cheating, underhanded tactics, and arrogant attitude…yeah, I don't condone those sorta actions, but guess what? That arrogant asshole that addresses each and every one of you week in and week out with that same conceited tint in his tone is who he is, and no matter how much you people jeer and boo…he is never-moving in the manner in which he acts. He has accepted himself as he is, and that is something I truly can respect. Shawn Hunter, on the other hand, is riding on a completely different side of the spectrum. Mister Hunter? He strolls on out to the ring, much like he will do later tonight, with that fake grin and artificial attitude…lying to each and every one of you, lying to himself. And you, the fans, eat the falsehoods right from his palm…getting behind him, only boosting his massive ego to even higher heights. I stand for just about everything that Shawn Hunter-the persona represents: honestly, loyalty, and love of the profession. However, Shawn Hunter-the man and Shawn Hunter-the persona are two completely different entities. The point being? That things are not always as they seem when it comes to the sports entertainment business…in fact, they rarely are. And so the next time Mister Hunter attempts to give you or your child a high-five on his way down to the ring…grant not only myself, but America as a whole, a favor by slapping him square across the face and uttering this word: PHONY. Because, really, do we truly want the children of this great nation being influenced by a self-deceiving failure? Refuse to buy his merchandise, shout the signal word, jump over the railing and beat the daylights outta him…just do something to help out the cause! Don't let his lies go unnoticed, America!"

Edgar stares joyfully into the camera, nodding his head up and down for a good while before the man filming finally clears his throat, bringing Durer back to reality.

"Ah yes, how could we forget my final opponent: the empty shell that is Chris Sabin. What is there to say about this man other than that he is just as wonderful as the next guy…and by wonderful I actually mean rotten. I've been around fabricators about my entire life, which is why it is so very easy for a young fellow such as I to pick someone like Sabin out of a bunch. Look at his face…can't 'cha see the lies hoppin' around on there, begging…pleading to be revealed? He, just like Mister Hunter, exploits, exploits, exploits you people dry. Hell, a large portion of this company is based entirely off of the manipulation of the fans. Very few competitors actually give a rip about you guys…to be exact: two. Only two men on the roster actually desire the best for you people. Yah know who those guys are? My good friend Dynamite…and me, that's it. We're like a the parents of the MCW Universe—I deliver the harsh news that needs to be heard and teach the tough lessons that need to be taught, while Dynamite is the soother and comforter. With that kinda duo, where could yah ever go wrong? Hunter, Valentine, Sabin…nothing but despicability. And so…how do I feel about my chances tonight? Well, experience and in-ring ability may be against me…but in the end, karma will be the prevailing factor tonight. Karma, and karma alone.

As the last word is uttered the screen fades to darkness and Arenaline rolls on.

Match Five  
>[Tag Team Match - Non-Title]<br>Randy Orton & Ted DiBiase vs. The Empire (Johnny Pérez & Tyson Andrews)

- Once Andrews exited the ring, Orton struck quickly with blows to the back of Perez's head, before Randy's hands wrapped around the head of Perez as he slammed him down to the mat full force. Making the first cover of the match to follow, but Perez would get a shoulder up.  
>- Picking up Johnny, Perez threw his arm up with a European uppercut to Orton, followed by a series of right hands. Perez would then Irish whip Orton, but would be countered into a reversal Irish whip by Orton, sending Perez to the ropes, Randy would then bend down to send Perez over his head with a back body drop. But Perez would have a counter of his own, leapfrogging over Orton, he'd rebound of the next ropes, landing a dropkick to Orton. Orton dropped to his back but was up quickly, as Perez rebounded off the ropes again, with Andrews tagging himself in, Perez this time jumping for a crossbody, and this time Randy would counter with a boot straight to the head of Perez, as Perez sprawled out across the mat, Andrews would run at Randy, but Orton ducked the clothesline, Andrews would continue and rebound to the ropes, on return Orton would nail a snap powerslam to Andrews. Orton then dragged Andrews to the corner before tagging in Ted DiBiase. DiBiase entered the ring, quickly landing some stomps onto the chest of Andrews; he'd pick up Andrews, slamming his head into the turnbuckle, before dragging him across the ring. DiBiase would toss Andrews to the opposite corner, before charging at Andrews with a clothesline, but instead, Andrews would lift his foot up, kicking DiBiase in the jaw, DiBiase staggered back, as Andrews then ran to the ropes, rebounding with a clothesline, but on return, Tyson stopped in his tracks, with no Ted to be found, he turned quickly but unfortunately into a clothesline from DiBiase. Knocking Andrews to the mat, Ted would pick up Andrews, taking him up in the air for a suplex. But Perez would tag himself in, slapping the foot of Andrews, Perez would enter the ring, pulling down Andrews off DiBiase's shoulder. Andrews and Perez would then hit a double dropkick onto Ted. Andrews exiting the ring as Perez covered, hooking the leg but DiBiase kicks out<br>- Perez would then begin to land a series of consecutive clotheslines and dropkicks, Perez picked up Ted, pushing him into the corner, Perez landed a large chop to the chest of DiBiase, the sound echoing across the arena, Perez then tossed DiBiase across the ring, but DiBiase would counter mid throw, tossing Perez to the corner instead. But Perez would run up the turnbuckles before leaping off with a diving dropkick, cover to follow, hook to the leg, shoulders down but DiBiase raises the shoulder up.  
>- Perez began to ready up for the NY Bomb, waiting on Ted to stand, as he did, DiBiase was met with a boot to the stomach. As Johnny brought DiBiase's head under his arm, about to hook the arm of Ted over his head, distracted by Randy, who stepped into the ring, running for a clothesline, but Perez ducked under the attempt as Randy ran into a springboard dropkick from Andrews, knocking Orton to the mat, as Randy rolled out of the ring, shortly followed by Andrews who vaulted himself over the top rope and onto Randy, as Perez would pick himself and Ted back up, ready for the second attempt of the NY Bomb, lifting Ted up and nailing the NY Bomb. Perez makes the cover.<p>

1, 2, 3!

Winners:  
>The Empire<p>

Match Six  
>[Fatal Four-Way Match - MCW Atlantic Championship Number One Contendership]<br>Adam Valentine vs. Chris Sabin vs. Edgar Von Durer vs. Shawn Hunter

All four men made their ring entrances, the ref making sure that each of the guys were ready for the match and checked that none of them had hidden items to hide. The ref signalled for the bell and the match was on. Both Sabin and Hunter knocked EVD and Valentine back off their feet. Both of them rolled out of the ring, Sabin and Hunter locking eyes with one another. The two ran at eachother, Hunter hoping to hit a clothesline, Sabin ducking and as the two bounced off the ropes, the two out side the ring each grabbed one of the guys feet, knocking them onto their stomach and pulling them out of the ring. EVD power clothesline Sabin into the metal steps, Sabin crashing and burning. Valentine sent Hunter into the barrier, then ran at him clotheslining him back over it. All four must really want this contendership. Valentine and EVD met up in the middle, both men locking up. Valentine took EVD down with a knee to the gut then a quick super kick. EVD dropped back, Valentine quickly dropping over him for a pin, but only got a two count. Valentine flipped EVD over and locked in the camel clutch. The continuously checked to see if EVD wanted to give up, but he wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon. Meanwhile, Hunter was back over the barrier, climbing his way into the ring, as was Sabin. Both men nodded heads, and hit a kick to the back of Hunter, then pushed him back against the ropes and hit a double flap jack. Hunter went for the pin, only to recieve a low drop kick by Sabin, knocking him back off. Sabin then went to pin Valentine only to have Hunter pull him off. Sabin and Hunter locked up, and hit a quick hurricanrana, sending Hunter into the turnbuckle, face first. Sabin turned around Hunter, then stepped back a couple steps, Valentine quickly attacked Sabin from behind then sent Sabin flying into Hunter. Valentine flew at both guys, hitting a clothesline on the two in the corner, knocking Sabin forward, then just as he was about to hit Hunter with a clothesline, EVD swung him around and hit a fast DDT. He kicked Valentine out of the ring, then ran at Hunter and missed a clothesline, Hunter ducking beneath EVD, then knocked EVD back into the turnbuckle. Hunter jumped on the middle turnbuckle delivering three punches, EVD quickly set Hunter in position for a powerbomb and hit it, then went for the pin, using the ropes for leverage. At the two count, the ref noticed his feet against the ropes, and stopped the count. The ref and EVD argued for a couple seconds, Sabin then rolled EVD up in a school boy roll, getting a one count.

The two locked up, and EVD knocked Sabin back with a huge punch to the face. Valentine climbed into the ring taking EVD down with a running bulldog. Sabin was back up and spun Valentine around, knocking him down with a huge drop kick. Sabin pulled Hunter up, who seemed somewhat out of it, and set him up for the Cradle Shock, about the time he hit it, Valentine hit a superkick to Sabin, knocking him out of the ring. Seeing his chances, Valentine dropped down to pin Hunter but only got a two count. EVD came through the ring, taking Valentine out with a clothesline, then dropped down on him, hitting a few punches. EVD stood up, taunting the fans who booed him rather loud. Valentine slowly climbed up, attacking EVD from behind, knocking him against the ropes. Using the middle rope to his advantage, Valentine began choking EVD with the middle rope, holding him in place with his knee in the center of EVDs back. Sabin pulled Hunter out of the ring, sending him into the metal steps, and climbed into the ring. Sabin was up on the ring apron, holding on tightly to the rope and Springboarded his way inside of it with a Springboard Clothesline, getting some serious hang time as he took down Adam Valentine who finished up with Edgar Von Durer. Sabin's fired up, he was feeling and so was the capacity crowd. Chris Sabin lifted Adam Valentine up to his feet and picked him up on his shoulder, quickly hitting a Cradle Shock on Valentine. Before the referee had the chance to start counting the pin, Edgar Von Durer came in from behind to catch Chris Sabin off guard and roll him up from behind when Sabin was up on his feed. Out of the referee's sight, Edgar Von Durer had a handful of tights! One... Two... Chris Sabin was struggling, but the added pressure on his tights was too much for him to handle. Three! Edgar Von Durer stole one. He stole the number one contendership for the MCW Atlantic Championship and he stole it right from under Chris Sabin's nose!

Winner:  
>Edgar Von Durer<p>

Main Event  
>[Singles Match - MCW World Heavyweight Championship Number One Contendership (On Commentary: Gabriel Gospel)]<br>Cody Rhodes vs. Dynamite  
>And now it's time for our Maaaaaaiiiiiiiiiin Eeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeeent! And what a main event it is. We've got a number one contenders match headlining tonight's Adrenaline. The men that will be competing here tonight, vying for the chance to be called the MCW World Heavyweight Championship's number one contender are the former MCW World Heavyweight Champion; Cody Rhodes, and former number one contender for the MCW World Heavyweight Champion; Dynamite. As a special treat, we've got Gabriel Gospel, the MCW World Heavyweight Champion, at ringside and on commentary to watch the match up from up close to see which one of these two men will be facing him next. The crowd was mixed, two of their favourites were in the ring at the same time. Who will prevail? Dynamite and Cody Rhodes have had some heated moments between the two of them in the recent past and at the start of this match, they didn't shake hands, no sportsmanship here. If looks could kill, both Dynamite and Cody Rhodes would be dying. The lock up on its own showed that there's no love lost between these two combatants. It was aggressive and raw, the way these two men locked up. They went back and forth until they pushed each other off when they reached a stalemate. Another lock up would bring forth a winner and it was Dynamite who transitioned into a wrist lock. He twisted it around and hit a shoulder block, yanking on the arm after it. Cody Rhodes was hit with one more shoulder block and then rolled forward to get alleviate the pressure on his entire arm. Rhodes grabbed a hold of Dynamite's wrist and returned the favour of the wrist lock, but he transitioned it into a side headlock. Dynamite was quick to fight him off with about three hard back fists to the kidney area of Rhodes to loosen up his grip and sent him towards the ropes. Cody Rhodes stopped himself from getting thrown into the ropes, but now he had his back turned on Dynamite. As Rhodes turned around, Dynamite was waiting and dropped Rhodes with a Drop Toe Hold. It looked like he was setting up for a STF. Tribute to his hero? No, Cody Rhodes turned around and pushed Dynamite off with both feet. Cody rolled up to his feet and took Dynamite overhead with a Headlock Takeover, trapping his head tightly in between his arms as he started to squeeze with all of his might to wear his opponent down. The crowd was still divided, fifty-fifty, and the crowd that was behind Dynamite was now getting behind Dynamite and it helped him fight his way up to his feet. When he was up, but still trapped with his head due to the hold Rhodes had synced in, Dynamite couldn't do much to fight back as Cody Rhodes lifted him up into the air and dropped him with a Back Suplex.<p>

Dynamite's body bounced off the mat and Rhodes covered with a tight hook. A one and a half count. Not much later on we see Rhodes working over Dynamite who was backed up in the ropes, taking a few body shots as well as a couple of shots to the head. Cody pushed him back into the ropes and sent him for the ride. Dynamite was explosive, no pun intended, when he exploded, no pun intended, with a hard Lariat from out of nowhere upon his return from bouncing off the ropes. Rhodes got to his feet relatively quickly, but the tide had turned with that Dynamite Clothesline. Dynamite hit an Inverted Atomic Drop, ouch, followed by a hard right fist to the jaw that knocked Cody down. Once up, not late after, Rhodes was blasted in the face with an elbow shot by Dynamite who then Irish whipped him into the ropes, dodged an attempted running Clothesline, a last resort, and hit a beautiful Snap Scoop Slam. Rhodes powered out after a two count and wandered his way up to his feet. Dynamite was up too and he threw a right hand at Rhodes, but he ducked and trapped Dynamite to take him out with a Russian Leg Sweep. The tide has turned again? It was like a second life and a more aggressive side of Cody Rhodes started to show as he started to stomp on the limp body of Dynamite who was looking for shelter under the bottom rope, but this side of Cody Rhodes wasn't going to back down. Rhodes dropped a knee to the heart of Dynamite and then simply pushed him out of the ring. Nothing more, nothing less. Dynamite crashed to the ringside area and Cody told the referee to start counting. A very lucrative move by the young man from Marietta, Georgia. Nevertheless, here we go. One count. No answer. Three count. No answer. We reach the five and then the six. No answer. Seven, we see Dynamite roll back into the ring. Rhodes' expression changed from confident to aggravated. Cody walked up to Dynamite, trying to get him to his feet, but Dynamite buried his shoulder into the gut of Rhodes and fought his way back up after three punches. The Brit had found his way back to his feet and kicked Rhodes in the stomach to buy himself some time, he needed to catch a breath before going back on the attack. Dynamite shot Rhodes off into the ropes, bending over for a Back Body Drop, but that's where Cody Rhodes dropped down to the mat and hit an Uppercut that was more like a Throat Thrust, mimicking his brother's trademark move.

Rhodes rolled up to his feet and threw Dynamite chest first into the corner, darting across the ring to hit a Clothesline to the back of Dynamite's neck. Rhodes picked Dynamite up for another Back Suplex? No, he set Dynamite up on the top rope, climbing up to the second one himself once he had Dynamite set up. Was Rhodes looking for a Back Suplex? Sure looked like it. Dynamite, however, is a scrappy one and elbowed Cody in the face. Not once, but more times than one could count. One last shot knocked Rhodes down from the second rope and he fell down to the mat. Dynamite positioned himself up on the top rope, looking back at the position of the dazed Cody Rhodes that was wandering around the ring and then hit a Moonsault. Didn't get all of it, but it did connect. Dynamite covered. One... Two... Three? No! Cody Rhodes got a shoulder up in the nick of time. Dynamite couldn't believe what just happened, but he better not dwell on the past for too long. Cody Rhodes took a breather on the outside of the ring and Dynamite wasn't planning on letting him catch his breath so he followed him to the outside and grabbed Cody by his head. Rhodes threw his elbow back into the gut of Dynamite and slammed his head into the thinly padded barricade and then the ring apron, that's the hardest part of the ring. The son of the WWE Hall Of Famer now tried to slam Dynamite's head into the announcer's table, but Dynamite blocked it and slammed Rhodes face first into the desk in return. If that wasn't enough, Dynamite grabbed Cody by his head and threw him right over the announcer's table with some serious force behind it, sending Cody Rhodes flying directly into the lap of the MCW World Heavyweight Champion; Gabriel Gospel who went down along with Cody Rhodes. Dynamite got back into the ring and Gabriel Gospel was already up on his feet, staring down Dynamite from behind his announcer's desk. Cody was still down and it left the referee with no choice but to start the count. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Cody Rhodes was stirring. Seven... Eight... Nine... And Cody Rhodes is back in the ring! Much to the glee of the capacity crowd. Dynamite pulled Rhodes into the middle of the ring, covering. One... Two... Kick out by Cody Rhodes at two. Rhodes was having a tough night here tonight with Dynamite coming at him from all angles. Getting set up for The Detonator didn't help matters one bit. Desperate to get out. Cody Rhodes began to squirm his way out of the hold until he weaselled his way out of it and kicked Dynamite in the knee cap, taking him down to one knee. Rhodes quickly hit his patented Inverted Suplex Slam and went looking for another signature move in the form of his pointing Knee Drop. Dynamite moved out of the way and Cody crashed his knee down into the canvas. Limping his way back up, Dynamite ran at the potentially injured Cody Rhodes who threw him over head into the top rope with a Shotgun like manoeuvre, but the difference was that Rhodes quickly turned around to catch Dynamite in that position we've seen Rhodes' opponents in many times before. The kick to the gut followed and that was in turned followed by the Alabama Slam. On the mark. Cody Rhodes covered.

Somehow Dynamite found it in him to kick out when the referee's hand was coming down for the three. An amazing back and forth main event here tonight, showing that both men will stop at nothing to become the number one contender for the MCW World Heavyweight Championship. Speaking of the MCW World Heavyweight Championship, the champion was looking on and he was looking none too pleased ever since the incident of Dynamite throwing Rhodes into him. But that was the past, this was the now. Cody Rhodes and Dynamite were both down on the mat, almost exhausted, but neither was giving in. Rhodes lost the advantage he had and it was now all equal again. As the two men were fighting it out, throwing lefts and rights, Cody Rhodes went low with a body shot that caught Dynamite off guard. A knee to the jaw didn't sent Dynamite down, but it did daze him for the time being and Cody saw the opening for the Springboard Kick known as Beautiful Disaster. Rhodes leaped up to the second rope and aimed for Dynamite's skull. But it wasn't Dynamite's skull that he found. No, Dynamite moved and the referee walked straight into the Beautiful Disaster by accident, he went down instantly. Cody was shocked to see what happened. The referee was down, but Dynamite was up and that same Dynamite blasted Rhodes in the jaw with a Superkick. Down went Rhodes. Dynamite now saw an opening and climbed up to the top rope. He called for it. Time for a second try at the Moonsault. Xplosion! Wait... No! Gabriel Gospel pushed Dynamite down from the top rope. Dynamite crashed and burned down to the awaiting canvas. Rhodes was unharmed and the referee didn't see any of it. Dynamite was sent halfway across the ring and the MCW World Heavyweight Champion; Gabriel Gospel, stepped inside of the ring and forced the already hurt Dynamite to his feet before he hit his finisher. The Revelation! He was put to bed. Gabriel Gospel wasn't done inside of the ring yet, he pulled Cody Rhodes on top of Dynamite, draping one arm across the chest and he slapped the referee awake prior to getting back to his commentary seat. The referee looked around, he wasn't with senses, you could tell, but he did see Cody Rhodes covering Dynamite. Very slowly he started to count. One... Two... Three! We have a new number one contender for the MCW World Heavyweight Champion! And it's none other than the former MCW World Heavyweight Champion himself; Cody Rhodes. Controversy all around! Gabriel Gospel screwed Dynamite. Is this what they call karma? What goes around comes around? One thing is for sure, Cody Rhodes is the man that's going to face Gabriel Gospel for the MCW World Heavyweight Championship.

Winner and the NEW number one contender for the MCW World Heavyweight Championship Ok we get it! No need to make this any longer than simply 'Winner'...oh...:  
>Cody Rhodes <p>

MOTERSTORM

Match One  
>Singles Match/  
>Cody Rhodes vs. Shawn Hunter<p>

Cody Rhodes and Shawn Hunter locked up in the center of the ring. Hunter got things started as he pushed Cody back into the corner that he just came out of. Rhodes immediately lifted his arms up into the air, as Hunter pushed him up against the corner. The Referee was quick to interject, and he told Hunter to break the hold, before guiding him back and out of the corner, allowing Cody Rhodes the space to move out of the corner. As Rhodes walked towards Shawn, Shawn advanced towards Rhodes, only to be dropped with a Drop Toehold, before Rhodes transitioned into a headlock, causing Shawn Hunter to successfully scramble to the bottom rope to get a rope break. The Referee began counting, and Rhodes broke at the three count.

After breaking the hold, Cody Rhodes stood back up and waited for Shawn to get back up; or so it seemed. As Shawn turned onto his back and sat back up, Cody Rhodes ran straight forwards and booted Shawn in the head, laying him flat out once more. Cody Rhodes took the time to taunt to the crowd after booting Shawn in the head. After a quick taunt, Cody grabbed Shawn Hunter's foot, pulling his body away from the bottom rope, and went for a cover;

1, Kickout!

A quick kick out by Shawn Hunter at a count of one, following a boot to the head by the man who dreams of one day becoming Mike Stokes, wait, that's all of you =D. Shawn would have little time to get to his feet, as Cody Rhodes stomped him back down. Rhodes then lifted Hunter up, and dragged him up to his feet before going for the Cross Rhodes, but Shawn battled back, throwing his leg up and into the face of Rhodes, again and again until Cody finally released Shawn, and stumbled to the side holing his head. Shawn then went over to Rhodes, but Rhodes lashed out, before Shawn could launch an attack, with a clothesline attempt. Shawn ducked the move but caught the arm, which he used to his advantage as he went for a Backslide Pin;

1, 2, Kickout!

A kick out by Cody Rhodes, as Shawn looks to cause the upset victory here. After the pin attempt, both men got up, and once more, Cody went for a Clothesline, and once more Shawn ducked underneath the outstretched arm of Cody Rhodes, and this time locked his opponent in a Sleeper Hold. Cody Rhodes wasn't too far from the ropes, and he tried to reach out and grab them, but it was to no avail, as his reach came up just short, before Shawn Hunter dragged him into the center of the ring. With pretty much nowhere to go as Shawn constantly wrenching the head as he kept the pressure up, Cody fell down to one knee, and his eyes began to close over. It was do or die time for Cody Rhodes now, as he had to do something to keep this match alive before he passed out. He tried breaking Shawn's grip around his neck, but he didn't have the strength, so out of desperation, Cody flung his hand back and sent his fist into the nose of Hunter. A temporarily dazed Shawn immediately released the hold and covered his nose, as he stumbled backwards towards the ropes. Rhodes could've been disqualified there with the clenched fist, but he just got a warning from the Referee who didn't see enough in that to warrant a disqualification. Getting a second wind, Rhodes got up, running over and clotheslining Shawn over the top rope, who fell to the canvas, as the Referee started a ring out count on Hunter. Shawn was back up to his feet at five, and rolled back into the ring just a few seconds later to stop the count at eight. Shawn was back in the ring before Cody Rhodes could even get back up to his feet, only manage to sit himself up. So after a running kick to the chest delivered by Shawn to Rhodes, he stalked his prey and waited for Rhodes to be in position for his finisher, The Last Surrender, but Cody took hold of the ropes as Shawn went for the move, leaving Hunter to crash to the mat alone, Shawn rolled through and back to his feet, but was unfortunately in perfect position for Cody to hit the Beautiful Disaster, Cody scrambled over the body of Hunter for a cover.

1, 2, 3!

Winner(s): Cody Rhodes

Match Two  
>Singles Match/  
>Trent Barreta vs. Tyler Morgan<p>

Straight from the get go, Morgan realised what he had to do, ground Trent. Straight away he went for a wrist lock, keeping Trent down on the ground. Eventually he would transition the hold into a front face lock. Trent would attempt fighting it off, at least until Morgan dropped Trent with a DDT. Later on, Trent is in control as he delivers shoot kick after shoot kick to the thigh of Morgan who grabs his leg in pain. Trent would then run to the ropes, firing off as he catches Morgan with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors, sending the Hardcore Icon crashing into the turnbuckle pad. As Morgan stumbled back, Trent would leap up to catch him with a stiff knee shot. Morgan would fall back into the turnbuckle; the referee would back Trent up to give Morgan some time out. But as Trent went back on the attack, Morgan would launch him forward by a pull of the tights, sending Trent into the ring post, his shoulder meeting steel. From then on, Morgan began to dominate as he applied pressure on the shoulder area with a series of submission manoeuvres. As of now, we find Trent grounded as Morgan wraps his legs round one arm, pulling back with the other. Trent could be heard yelling out 'NO!' as the referee asked him to give up. Trent wouldn't, he would struggle towards the ropes and finally reach the bottom rope, forcing Morgan to break. As he did, Morgan would stomp Trent a few times in the back before raising him up. Morgan would lift Trent up and slam him down with a scoop slam, continuing with the combo; Morgan would leap up in the air, crashing down with a fist to the face of Trent. Morgan would then hook the leg for a cover, but Trent would kick out as the referee counted two. Showing a little frustration, Morgan would drag Trent over to the ropes; he would place the bead of Trent just onto the bottom ropes and push down with his boot, choking him in affect. The referee would make the 5 count, pulling Morgan off of Trent as soon as he said five. Morgan would shove the referee aside before picking Trent up by the head. After a few stiff elbow shots, Morgan would hook the head of Trent as he looked for a suplex attempt. But that was his mistake, as he elevated Trent, Trent would drop behind Morgan. Once Morgan turned round, Trent was there with a flurry of offence, ranging from kicks and knee shots, to hurricanrana's and more. Eventually, Morgan would poke Trent in the eye, he would then whip the smaller guy into the turnbuckle. Morgan then charged at Trent, who would get his feet up to block. As a result, Morgan stumbled back several steps. Feeling lucky, Trent darted out from the corner. But as he did, Morgan was there to drop him to the ground. Synching in the Crossface. Trent didn't last long, finding himself slapping the mat rather quickly as he submitted in this bout.

Winner(s): Tyler Morgan

Aftermath: Following the victory, the crowd would boo Tyler Morgan as the referee would raise his hand in victory. As Trent rolled to the outside, Morgan would clamber up the turnbuckle. Posing proudly as Motorstorm went to commercial.

Match Three  
>Singles Match - Non-Title/  
>Marcus vs. John Morrison<p>

- As the match started, the two competitors locked up, battling one another to a corner, Morrison would gain the advantage after raking the eye of Marcus, before dragging him into the corner, Morrison would land a few punches before tossing Marcus across the ring, Marcus would counter the irish whip, sending Morrison into the corner instead, Marcus, following shortly behind began to land a number of stomps into the chest of John, before the ref pulled him away. Marcus would be warned by the ref before he went back to Morrison, who would counter a thrown punch from Marcus, instead grabbing Marcus by the head and slamming his head into the turnbuckle, John would roll over Marcus to the mat with a snapmare, waiting for Marcus to rise as he jumped on the ropes and delivered a springboard heel kick to Marcus, covering but only getting a 2 count.

- Further on into the matchup, Marcus would have the advantage of the match, having John on the floor as Marcus has a side shoulder lock in place, Morrison would eventually manage to find the will in him to lift his knee and kick Marcus in the head, before delivering 2 more kicks before Marcus released the hold, both got up at the same pace, as Morrison would go to get a grip on Marcus, Marcus would then throw his arms up, blocking the attempt from John before delivering consecutive right hands, once at the ropes, Marcus pushed Morrison slightly before tossing him across the ring, on rebound, Marcus would go for a back body drop but Morrison would roll over the back of Marcus, as soon as Marcus turned he would eat a calf kick from John, dropping Marcus to the ground as Morrison made the cover, kickout at two.

Morrison would then drag Marcus up to his feet, going for an irish whip of his own, but Marcus countered, wringing the arm of Morrison as he did, Marcus then pulled John in close and connected with a toe kick to the stomach, Marcus would then throw up Morrison onto his shoulders, looking for a powerslam, but as he did, Morrison clawed at the eyes of Marcus, Marcus would let go of the hold on Morrison, who backed off to the corner, the ref would warn Morrison about the eyes, John slagged off the ref for his claim of dirty tactics, and as he did, John caught eye of a incoming Marcus, but it was too late, there was no time to move, and Morrison was hit with the Spear! Marcus covered;

1, 2, 3!

Winner: John Morrison

Match Four  
>Singles Match/  
>Chris Sabin vs. Edgar Von Durer<p>

Last Monday night we crowned a new number one contender for the MCW Atlantic Championship that's currently in the possession of James Hanson and that new number one contender was none other than Edgar Von Durer, the man that's going one on one with the man who many believe he cheated out of becoming the number one contender for James Hanson's MCW Atlantic Championship, the Detroit native, the man with the hometown advantage; Chris Sabin. Will Sabin get an ounce of revenge tonight? Or will Edgar Von Durer prove why he's the MCW Atlantic Championship's number one contender? With the sound of the bell we're off to a start of this match between Chris Sabin and Edgar Von Durer. Edgar Von Durer locked up with Chris Sabin and soon hit him with a stern knee to the gut, a clubbing forearm shot to the back followed. Von Durer whipped Sabin in the ropes, firing off a Back Elbow to the head to take down the quicker of the two. Edgar dropped down for a cover. One count. With Sabin back up, he was taking a couple of shots to the head by Edgar Von Durer who was going to try and ground and slow down this high flyer. His movements were slow, yet methodical, he knew what he was doing here and he knew what he didn't want Chris Sabin to do. And that is fly around like he usually does. So far, so good. A couple of right fists later, Edgar Von Durer kicked Chris Sabin in the gut near the ropes and hit a Backbreaker. Sabin was cringing and so were some of the people in the audience. That did not look good. But now Von Durer had a weak spot to focus on and he was doing just that. He turned Chris Sabin onto his stomach and delivered a couple of stomps to the back as well as three Knee Drops and two Elbow Drops to focus even more on the potentially injured back of Sabin. He picked the Detroit native up for a Camel Clutch, but first he dropped himself down on top of the back Chris Sabin to add that little bit of pain extra before he locked in the Camel Clutch, sitting down on the back of Sabin and pulling away at his head. He was firmly in control and there wasn't anything that Chris Sabin had done since the start of this match other than taking punishment. Refusing to give up, Sabin was stuck in this Edgar Von Durer for quite some time before he decided it was time to try and figure out a way to come back. Chris Sabin fought back and eventually managed to wiggle himself free, ending up behind the number one contender for the MCW Atlantic Championship.

Chris Sabin was up now and so was Edgar Von Durer who walked into a Spinning Back Kick to the gut upon turning around to face his opponent. It's time for Sabin to mount some offence. He Dropkicked Von Durer in the knee to take him down on one and then leaped up to hit a Leg Drop to the back of Edgar's head, almost like a Leg Drop Bulldog variation. Edgar Von Durer got up fast and Sabin was feeling it, he charged at him with a couple of shoot kicks to the midsection and he backed him up into the corner where he drove his shoulder into EVD's gut three times prior to shooting him off into the opposing corner. Chris Sabin charged and nailed him with a corner Yakuza Kick. Edgar Von Durer was staggering and had his back turned to Chris Sabin who locked his arms up and threw him backwards, holding on to Von Durer for the pin with a beautiful Tiger Suplex. Edgar Von Durer powered out, but Chris Sabin was still feeling it. Edgar tried to get up, but Sabin blasted him in the chest with a running Shoot Kick of the punt variety straight to the chest. The Motor City Machine Gun went to the ring apron and held on to the top rope, scouting Edgar Von Durer as he was starting to get up. Springboard into the ring with a Clothesline, but Von Durer caught him and caught him perfectly to drill Chris Sabin into the mat, face first, with a Half Nelson Facebuster; Mental Aneurysm. Quick cover. Does he have him? No! Two count and Chris Sabin kicks out. Edgar Von Durer was frustrated, but kept his composure long enough to look for his next offensive move. Once he had Sabin up, he targeted the back again with his Canvass Clean STO Backbreaker that he used as a set up for the Tiger Driver 91; Leonardo's Last Depiction. Mid-move, Chris Sabin managed to wrap his legs around the head of Edgar Von Durer and took him down overhead with a big time Hurricanrana. The velocity helped Edgar up and the always exciting Chris Sabin darted at him, only to be blasted in the skull with a huge Big Boot that turned his body inside out. Sabin crash landed hard after doing a twist in the air. That was a nasty looking Big Boot by Edgar Von Durer. It was vicious. Von Durer yanked Chris Sabin up to his feet again, only a second after damn near kicking his head off and called for the Irrelevance Bomb. Von Durer lifted Sabin high up in the air, but at that moment, Chris Sabin shifted his hips and somehow he managed to crawl over the body of Edgar Von Durer to pull him down for a Roll Up that caught the new number one contender completely off guard. Sabin pinned him down, held on tightly, his legs pressing down on the arms of Edgar Von Durer who was kicking his legs to try and get out. And a three count! Chris Sabin did it! Chris Sabin got some well-deserved payback for basically getting screwed out of the number one contender's spot that in the end went to the man that was looking on in shock now as Chris Sabin celebrated; Edgar Von Durer.

Winner(s): Chris Sabin 

Quote

[We were back from a commercial break, and the camera started rolling. What showed wasn't the usual scene of the Motor City Wrestling ring, donning the blue ropes of Motorstorm, but it was a shot of a metal door, complete with a name plate and a handle' of course. The camera would then zoom in to the name plate on the door, which read 'Dynamite'. Obviously, the camera was outside the locker room of the former three time MCW Tag Team Champion, Dynamite. The door was open slightly, and so taking a chance, the cameraman walked forward and used the camera to peer around the door. On screen appeared a shot of Dynamite zipping up the jacket that he was wearing, with his back turned to the camera. Cheers could be heard inside the arena, as Dynamite turned around to face the camera. The cameraman then attempted to leave the locker room, after seemingly being caught by Dynamite. But Dynamite chased the camera down in the hallway, before inviting the camera man into his locker room, where he stood in the middle of his locker room, looking straight into the camera, briefly addressing the camera man, before addressing the MCW Universe.]

Dynamite|The Dynasty Begins  
>"Woah, hold it there short stuff. Bring it in, bring it in. Yeah, in my locker room, just stand about there; that's it! Is this thing rolling, can you all hear me? Yes? Good! Now I was going to make sure I had a chance to speak my mind tonight, albeit briefly, and the opportunity has arisen right here, so I may as well take it. Now first off, I want to wish you all a happy December, which is probably my favourite month of all, and it's time to punch holes in your advent calendars and grab the candy from behind those little doors. Talking of punching holes in things, let's move onto Cody Rhodes and Gabriel Gospel. Now I'm not going to go off on some conspiracy rant, because quite frankly I don't need to; there is no conspiracy in place as far as I see it. It's just two dumb idiots with a hatred for me, trying to get on top of the ladder, and stay there. The thing I hate about the two, is that they are the ultimate hypocrites. Remember the weeks of whining and complaining from both Gabriel Gospel and Cody Rhodes that we had to endure last month? Well, that got them a shot at the MCW World Heavyweight Championship, as they felt they had been screwed out of said opportunity in the first place. Now on Monday night, I was cheated out of a World Heavyweight Championship spot, and nothing. I've not been given a shot at redemption, I've not received a bye to the pay-per-view at the end of the month; no, I've been given the shunt because Gabriel Gospel, and we could probably throw Cody Rhodes in there as well, lack the integrity of even the most average of human beings by refusing me what really should be my RIGHT to be in that match at Wreck The Halls. I was disappointed with the loss on Monday night, and I was well on my way to victory before I was pushed off of that top rope by 'our World Champion' Gabriel Gospel, and left to crash, burn, and head straight down the road to Loserville, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars! And that has been the story of me chasing the World Championship. Imagine if that was the other way around; they would all bore us to death with the crying, the moaning, the complaining about how they were so hard done to, how that moment has ruined their careers, their lives. And then I would be portrayed as the bad guy, and made to feel guilty. But it only ever works one way, and that's to benefit the REAL bad guys; in this case, that would be former World Champion, 'The Dashing One' himself, Cody Rhodes, and the asshat of a World Champion, Gabriel Gospel. But mark my words 'gentlemen', I WILL get a World Championship shot, no matter what. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, so if you two are actually conspiring against me, then I'll be able to pull out all the stops and make sure that I keep myself covered. But the focus is on tonight. We've already seen Cody Rhodes defeat Shawn Hunter in the opening contest, and knowing Adam Valentine, it's likely to be two for two from you two. But I'm not going to sit in the back and watch on a monitor as my chance of becoming a World Heavyweight Champion is flushed down the toilet. No, I'm going to take a closer look at proceedings in tonight's main event. I paid a little trip to the GM's office yesterday, and I have official confirmation and clearance to be on commentary for the Adam Valentine versus Gabriel Gospel match. Oh, and what you should note is that I've been told that I am not allowed to interfere, otherwise I'm a suspended Superstar, which is fair enough. It's not like I need to interfere anyway, seen as it's two dreadful Superstars squaring off one on one against each other. The best thing about this match is that I get to decide which is the lesser of two evils; but I'll get around to it later. For now, we have a show to carry on with. Ciao!"<p>

[And with a quick goodbye, that was the end of that; the camera faded to black, and MCW Motorstorm headed to a quick promotional package for Wreck The Halls, allowing the technical crew do what was needed to be done in preparations for the next match. Dynamite had given a brief inishight into the current main event situation down at the MCW Arena, and he didn't seem as angry as people thought he would be. But now that that little speech was over, Dynamite could continue with what he was doing.]

Match Five  
>Singles Match - Non-Title/  
>Lise Starr vs. Velvet Sky wAngelina Love & Kira

After what happened last Monday night on Adrenaline, Lise Starr, the MCW Women's Champion, looks to be settling a score here tonight on MotorStorm with the three women that beat her last Monday night in an unevenly matched three on one Handicap Match. They don't need an introduction, they are The Beautiful People. Tonight Lise Starr will get to put her hands on one third of The Beautiful People and unfortunately not all three of the MCW Divas that ganged up on her to take her out on Adrenaline. Tonight it's Lise Starr versus Velvet Sky who's got Angelina Love and Kira in her corner. Lise Starr was ready to go, she's got revenge on her mind and tonight just might be the beginning of her getting the revenge she's looking for. At the sound of the bell, there was no containing Lise Starr, she darted across the ring with as much fire and intensity as we've ever seen as she took down Velvet Sky hard with a Lou Thesz Press and started to simply downright pummel one third of The Beautiful People. This wasn't a wrestling match, this was an all out beatdown by Lise Starr who was already getting the payback she was looking for. Lefts, rights, fists, forearms, elbows, Velvet Sky was getting all of it thrown at her by the MCW Women's Champion who had to be forced away by the referee to make sure this match wasn't ending in a disqualification. Velvet Sky slowly got up and the ref got pushed aside by Starr who darted across the ring again to take down Velvet Sky. This time a vicious Dropkick to the jaw did the trick. Velvet crawled into the corner, holding her jaw in pain, trying to recover. But there was no recovery time, Lise Starr was already all over her and stomped away at Sky's body in the corner. She drove her knee into the face of Velvet Sky and pulled her away from the corner. Lateral press. Kick out at the count of two. Starr rolled off of Velvet Sky and that same intense look she had in her eyes at the start of this match was still there. She shot off a scowl into the direction of the other two members of The Beautiful People and then turned back to Velvet Sky who sat up now, but wasn't sitting up for much longer as Lise Starr ran the ropes and bounced off them with a low angle basement Front Dropkick to the face again of Velvet Sky who was a victim of the moment. She was stuck in the match with a very angry Lise Starr. "The Heartbreaker" was taunting Velvet Sky to get up, she was like a bull seeing red. Gingerly and tentatively Velvet Sky was getting to her feet after she had taken a beating at the hands of Starr throughout the entire match. Once Sky was up and turned around, she stumbled straight into a fierce Starrstruck Superkick. Her eyes glazed over and she was out like a light. I guess you could say she was seeing Starrs. The MCW Women's Champion glared over at Angelina Love and Kira who looked on in disappointed as well in shock at how Velvet Sky was the victim of Lise Starr getting rid of her frustrations. The crowd knew what was coming next as Lise pointed towards the sky and started ascending the turnbuckle. Up on the top rope, Starr looked over at the other members of The Beautiful People one more time and told them to "Watch this!" before she jumped of the top rope and... Breaking Heart! Shooting Star Press was nailed by Lise Starr! She crashed down hard on top of Velvet Sky as she covered and got the three count. This match was not a good match for The Beautiful People, but Lise Starr got an ounce of payback by absolutely decimating Velvet Sky who had no answer to the onslaught that Starr brought upon her.

Winner(s): Lise Starr

Aftermath: "Anthem" by Zebrahead hit the speakers as Lise Starr got her arm raised high up in the air. Unfortunately for her, her victory and her celebration were cut short as Angelina Love and Kira rushed into the ring and took down Lise Starr from behind. It was Kira who took her down with a double axe handle as Starr's theme song stopped playing. Kira and Angelina Love started to stomp away at Lise who was blindsighted and had no answer to this. As Kira continued to stomp away at Starr, Angelina Love began to direct traffic. It looks like Angelina Love has taken a leader role of sorts in The Beautiful People group. She told Kira to get Lise Starr up, which she did, and Angelina Love took a couple of steps backwards, winding herself up for the Botox Injection. Here it comes... No, Lise Starr managed to escape the clutches of Kira and roll out of the ring to avoid the Bicycle Kick that laid her out last Monday. Lise Starr may have won this battle, but the war is far from over. With one last staredown between the MCW Women's Champion; Lise Starr, and The Beautiful People, we end this segment and cut to commercials

Match Six  
>Tag Team Match - MCW Tag Team Championships/  
>Puma &amp; Randy Kingsley vs. The Empire (Johnny Pérez &amp; Tyson Andrews) ©<p>

It was now time for the sixth match of the evening, which would see Puma and Randy Kingsley getting a valuable shot at the MCW Tag Team Championships, which were set to be put on the line by MCW Tag Team Champions The Empire, consisting of members Johnny Pérez and Tyson Andrews. It would be Andrews and Pérez that were out last, to a reasonable reception from this red hot Detroit crowd tonight. Once they were in the ring all of the formalities took place, before the teams both decided who was starting the match, and who would be heading outside to the apron. Randy Kingsley and Johnny Pérez looked as if they were going to be the two to start, and after a quick word from the Referee, he called for the bell and this one had begun!

The two legal men began fighting it out immediately, holding each other up against a corner, exchanging rights and lefts, until Johnny tagged himself out, and Tyson came into the ring. Andrews kept Randy Kingsley grounded, using his athletic prowess against Kingsley, who was having a tough time tonight. After weakening Kingsley, Johnny Pérez was tagged back in, and a Double Suplex took place, followed by a cover by Pérez;

1, Break!

It didn't take long for the count to be stopped, as Puma got into the ring and broke it up himself in almost no time at all. Kingsley became the subject of a further bearing, until slowly but surely, Randy made his way back into the match. His comeback was completed when he hit an English Suplex (German Suplex), allowing him to crawl across the canvas, and make the tag to his partner, Puma. Puma started beating Johnny down, using his fists and his boot to do so. Once Pérez was down, he was lifted up and then hit with a Scoop Slam by Puma, who was looking for an early victory here;

1, 2, Kick out!

The conventional kick out at two by Johnny Pérez there. Once Johnny kicked out of the move, Puma got out of the pin and went over to Tyson Andrews, who he slapped off the apron. Puma would then follow up the slap with a Suicide Dive to a standing Tyson Andrews, which he appeared to do for no apparent reason. Wanting to help his partner, Johnny got out of the ring and pulled Puma off of Andrews, before pummelling him; that was until Randy Kingley got involved, and Tyson Andrews got back up, leading to the two teams brawling on the outside, neither one particularly bothered about the count as they had gotten caught up in the heat of the moment;

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!

Winner(s): Draw

Aftermath: Well, both teams had been counted out, so the match had ended in a draw,and they continued to brawl on the outside, seemingly not caring about the result now. The Empire would go home the Champions, but Randy Kingsley and Puma would be entitled to a future shot, as neither team could produce a decisive winner on the night. After a little more brawling from the two teams, a few security guards came to halt the commotion as Motorstorm went to a commercial break.

Main Event  
>Singles Match - Non-Title/  
>Adam Valentine vs. Gabriel Gospel <p>

Quote

The music of Elena Siegman fills the arena as a sign that the main event is about to get underway. "115" signals the arrival of the World Heavyweight Champion, The Messiah, Gabriel Gospel. The champ walks out onto the stage with his arms held high, his title around his waist. His smug grin takes in the barrage of boos that fling his way. He heads down to the ring before his match against his opponent for tonight, Adam Valentine. However after entering the ring and taunting the crowd, Gabriel gets a microphone from ringside, meaning the match isn't going to start straight away, as Gabriel has something he needs to say. 

World Heavyweight Champion || Gabriel Gospel  
>" Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the main event slot. The high point of the show, the final act, the platform for greatness. A fitting stage for great athletes in this industry such as Cody Rhodes and me, The Messiah, Gabriel Gospel. However, recently this main event slot hasn't been used to its... full potential. At the moment there are many men who are pushing themselves through this company, into the main event, who really don't have a reason to be here. I'm talking about men like James Hanson, Edgar Von Durer, Shawn Hunter, Adam Valentine, and of course, last but certainly not least, Dynamite."<p>

The crowd had a ripple of applause for each of the men listed, but erupted for Dynamite, who Gabriel put extra emphasis into. He sighed and looked at the crowd like he pitied them as they cheered for the babyface superstar Gabriel screwed on Monday.

"Yes, yes. A cheer for Mr. Dynamite, no surprise there then. I get it, I really do. Mr. Dynamite is popular, you guys love him, you can't get enough of him. But why is that. Why do you love him so much when you loath great men such as myself. I'll tell you why, I'll throw it all out for you to digest. I'm successful, I'm smart, well-educated, wealthy, good-looking, talented, charismatic and popular with the ladies. Basically you all envy me."

Gabriel's cheap heat tactic as the crowd boos the man standing before them, simply saying that the reason they don't like them is because he's better than them.

"Yes go ahead, boo me. Boo the man you envy, the man you wish you could be. You're all just jealous. That's why you love Mr. Dynamite. He's weak, he's feeble, he's boring, he's pathetic, he's a nobody. He reminds you of yourselves. You can all see yourself in Mr. Dynamite's shoes as you all know how it feels to be a loser like him."

Gabriel had to raise his voice at the end to speak over the growing boos from the crowd once more as he goes back into his box of heel tricks. He looks at the fans in disgust as he waits for them to die down again.

"Last Monday, me and Cody Rhodes decided to draw a line. We drew a great big line between ourselves and the other talent, and believe me when I use the term talent loosely, to show the difference between who is a main event star in this company, and who is just left to rot with the rest of the losers. Monday was, cleansing the main event scene. It was putting things back into working order, fixing the balance. They say that chaos and order go hand in hand, so I caused a little chaos and now we have order once more. Finally we have a better divide between the true stars of this company and the jobbers only around here to boost merchandise sales."

"Tonight I am facing Mr. Valentine, another midcard wrestler who is trying to push his way through. If you think about it this main event scene is looking much… thinner than it has in the past. Some of that is to do with the fact that some people aren't here anymore. Mike Stokes. Malcom Brice. Jayson Addair. Another is the fact that, since I've joined, the main event has simply reached a higher standard. Now I'm sure Mr. Valentine wants to be that person who can push his way up to earn himself a chance at my World Heavyweight Championship, but that's not going to happen. I already spent a month of my life kicking the crap out of Mr. Valentine, every chance I got. I know Mr. Valentine very well in this ring, I know how good he is. Maybe I should say it differently actually. How about I say I know how good he isn't, how far away from my level he is."

"Now I'm not stupid, I covered that earlier, in fact I'd say I'm perhaps the smartest man in this arena. I know that Mr. Dynamite is seeking revenge against me. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes out in a bit to hit me with a fascinating promo, or if he jumps onto the commentary team as everyone at home jumps for the mute function on their remotes. I do have a suspicion he'll try and get involved though. I don't really credit Mr. Dynamite as the brains of any outfit, I'm not sure if one, or two beatings is enough to get it into his head that he doesn't deserve at the top with the real men. However I do hope, I really hope for his sake and the sake of this company that he does stay away and admits defeat. Because me and Cody will have no problem in dropping him again and again and again."

Gabriel drops his microphone as he takes off his "Do you know who I am?" shirt and his World Heavyweight Championship belt and leans against the ropes as he waits for this match to get underway.

As the entrance of Gabriel Gospel came to a close, Dynamite could be seen walking down the side of the ramp, although not very well, as the lighting for Gabriel Gospel's entrance was still in full effect. It wasn't long before Gabriel Gospel's MCW World Heavyweight Championship belt was passed out to ringside, and Dynamite took his seat alongside Alex Shelley, Craig Charles, and Dave Prazack at the announce table, as well as putting on a headset. Back in the ring, Gbariel Gospel stared at Dynamite, before reverting his attention back to his opponent for this match, Adam Valentine, who was stretching over in his own corner. The music then cut, and the lights went back up, meaning that everything was set. This allowed the Referee for this contest, Andrew Thomas, to get the ball rolling, which he did by signalling to the Timekeeper, who then rang the bell, and this one was officially underway!

The match started off with both Gabriel Gospel and Adam Valentine circling the ring, both looking for an opening to exploit to get the upper hand over their adversary. And it would be Valentine who did just that. As both men looked as if they were going to come together in a collar and elbow tie up, Adam Valentine dropped down, and then quickly got the go behind on Gabriel Gospel. As he stood back up, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist, before dispatching the World Champion with a Belly To Back Suplex, which he then transitioned into a Front Facelock, which he used to wrench away at Gabriel's head. It wasn't before too long that Gabriel pushed Valentine up and got back to his feet, where he battled away at the mid section of Adam Valentine, before hitting the ropes, and nailing Valentine with a Spinning Wheel Kick. A cover followed;

1, Kick out!

Not quite from Gabriel Gospel. In fact, it was nowhere near, as the man from Lancashire, England came up short with a mere one count. Gabriel then went back to work as he stood up and stomped away at Adam Valentine. After taking a few stomps, Adam Valentine began to resist them as he slowly got to his feet, despite the bombardment of the World Heavyweight Champion's boot. Once he was at a vertical base, Valentine shot forward with a Clothesline attempt, but Gospel ducked, only to turn back around into an elbow by Valentine, who would turn around and capitalise on the opening that he created by hitting a Gut Kick on his opponent, and following that up with a DDT and subsequent pin attempt.

1, 2, Kick out!

No, Adam Valentine didn't get the three there, but he wasn't too far off. Time to press on for Valentine though, who lifted Gabriel Gospel up, and sent him off into the ropes with an Irish Whip. Once Gospel returned to the center of the ring, he was hit with a Sidewalk Slam. Valentine had momentum on his side now, and stood up to the side of Gospel, waiting for his opponent to get up, measuring him as he did so. Once Gabriel was standing, Valentine hit the ropes, running from behind him, and after hitting them, came back to nail Gospel with one of his signature moves, the Northern Lariat! It could be all over here, with Valentine making the cover;

1, 2, Kick out!

It was a close call, but Gabriel Gospel managed to salvage the match for himself, by kicking out at a count of two. Adam Valentine then stood over Gabriel Gospel once more, and then took a few steps back, as he got himself in position to hit his finishing move, Killer Instinct (Drive By Kick). Gospel was on all fours now, so Valentine set off running and leapt into the air going for the move, but Gabriel Gospel moved out of harm's way. The two got back up and Valentine ran at Gospel again, only to be taken down with a stiff Powerslam. Both men were down, and it took until the count of five for them both to get back up once more. Still feeling the effects of that Powerslam, Valentine was the slower of the two to react, and so Gospel hit one of his signature moves, the Enzuigiri, sending Valentine down in the center of the ring. Gospel was now looking to set up for his finisher, but suddenly, Dynamite arose from his seat, removed his headset, and took a couple of steps closer to the ring, catching the World Champion's attention. The two began exchanging words, until Gospel was suddenly dragged back and down into a Schoolboy Pin, or an attempt at it at least, because he rolled backwards through it, not even giving the Referee enough time to start the match up. Both competitors rose simultaneously to their feet once more, and Gospel was first to react again, as he finally hit his finisher, The Revelation (Modified STO), after which he fell into a cover;

1, 2, 3!

Winner(s): Gabriel Gospel

Aftermath: After Gabriel Gospel got the three count over his opponent, he got up to his knees where he tried to catch his breath, after a wearing match, as Valentine was helped out of the ring by the Referee. '115' by Elena Seigman hit the speakers, but it cut after around three seconds of playing, when Dynamite slid into the ring. He then hit a Running Dropkick to the head of Gospel, who was reduced to a sprawled out state on the mat. Dynamite then lifted Gabriel up to his feet, before planting him with The Detonator (Sitout Swinging Side Slam). With the crowd cheering him on, Dynamite stood over Gabriel Gospel, with his arm raised in the air. He looked as if he was going to leave the ring, but as he went to step through the ropes, he stopped himself, and then turned around, pointing at the World Heavyweight Champion, which garnered another pop from the crowd. Dynamite then wasted little time in climbing up to the top rope, before hitting his famous finishing manoeuvre, the Xplosion (Moonsault)! After hitting the move, Dynamite stood up and went to pick up the MCW World Heavyweight Championship belt which Bobby Cruise had placed on the ring apron. Dynamite eventually picked it up, and then walked back over to Gabriel Gospel who he held it over as the crowd cheered. Everyone anticipated Dynamite's music, but there was a surprise in store.

The music that hit the speakers was that of MCW General Manager, Kurt Angle, who walked out onto the stage with a microphone in hand, wearing a pair of chinos, a black turtleneck sweater and a beige dinner jacket. Angle's emergence immediately caught the attention of Dynamite, who dropped the Championship belt on the Champion, and then walked forward to the set of ropes closest to the stage.

Kurt Angle | Doesn't Matter Broke Neck  
>"HEY, HEY YOU, DYNAMITE! Did you think I was just playing around when I was speaking to you in my office yesterday afternoon? Well no I FREAKIN' WASN'T! I told you not to interfere, and with the benefit of the doubt, you did that. But what you DID NOT do was keep your nose out of other people's business. I specifically stated 'NO after match fisticuffs', and what did you do? Completely ignore me. Well, you DO NOT cross the boss, and I am enforcing my authority by suspending you indefinitely, starting now! You have sixty seconds to be out of MY ring, and out of MY building! Now get some EMTs out here to tend to Mister Gospel."<p>

Dynamite had obviously not taken the word of Kurt Angle seriously, and he was now officially suspended from Motor City Wrestling, with an unspecified return date. Obviously the fans didn't take this too kindly, and boos and jeers could be hurt as Dynamite left the ring and headed up the ramp towards Kurt Angle, who was still on stage and pointing to the exit. Dynamite didn't look best pleased, as the EMTs rushed past him, got into the ring, and tended to the World Champion. An animated Kurt Angle began to usher Dynamite towards the curtain once the fomer three time MCW Tag Team Champion stepped onto the stage; but Dynamite suddenly stopped, and two began a vicious verbal exchange. It culminated in Angle shoving Dynamite, who then stood back, as the boos only grew louder. It looked as if Dynamite was going to swallow his pride and walk off here, as he took a step forward. But suddenly he stopped, and quickly turned before hitting a Superkick on Kurt Angle, a move he likes to call the Fuse Blower. The boos immediately turned into a cheer filled pop from the crowd, as Kurt was laid out on the stage. Dynamite then put his head down, and walked to the back as the fans applauded him off stage, the MCW production logo appeared on the bottom left hand corner of the screen, and Motorstorm went off the air. Thanks for watching, folks! 

SURPRISE TITLE HISTORY

~ ACTIVE CHAMPIONSHIPS ~  
>~ MCW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP ~<p>

Mike Stokes  
>1807/10 - 24/10/10 | 98 Days | Revolution  
>CM Punk<br>21/11/10 - 04/02/10 | 74 Days | Fall Fury  
>Cody Rhodes<br>21/02/11 - 14/08/11 | 173 Days | Neverlost  
>Mike Stokes (2)<br>14/08/11 - 17/09/11 | 34 Days | Global Warning  
>Jayson Addair<br>17/09/11 - 19/11/11 | 64 Days | Testament  
>Gabriel Gospel<br>19/11/11 - Current| Fall Fury

~ MCW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP ~

Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin)  
>2406/10 - 18/07/10 | 24 Days | Motorstorm  
>Dynamite &amp; Marcus<br>18/07/10 - 29/11/10 | 134 Days | Revolution  
>End of Remorse (Keenan Brook &amp; Matt Saint)<br>29/11/10 - 09/12/10 | 10 Days | Adrenaline  
>Dynamite (2) &amp; Marcus (2)<br>29/11/10 - 03/04/11 | 125 Days | Motorstorm  
>The Spectres (Michael Irvine &amp; Riku Showron)<br>03/04/11 - 22/05/11 | 49 Days | MCW Mania  
>Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley (2) &amp; Chris Sabin (2))<br>22/05/11 - 27/06/11 | 36 Days | Endgame  
>Motor City Connection (Alex Shelley (3) &amp; Jayson Addair)<br>27/06/11 - 30/06/11 | 3 Days | N/A *5  
>The Empire (Ian Roberts &amp; Tyson Andrews)<br>30/06/11 - 14/08/11 | 45 Days | Motorstorm  
>DynaMo (Dynamite (3) &amp; John Morrison)<br>14/08/11 - 22/10/11 | 69 Days | Global Warning  
>The Empire (Johnny Perez &amp; Tyson Andrews (2))<br>22/10/11 - Current | Trick or Tap

~ MCW INTERNATIONAL/ATLANTIC CHAMPIONSHIP ~

Alex Riley  
>0507/10 - 25/07/10 | 20 Days | Adrenaline  
>Dolph Ziggler<br>25/07/10 - 24/08/10 | 30 Days | Adrenaline  
>CM Punk<br>30/08/10 - 04/11/10 | 66 Days | Adrenaline  
>Jake Klark<br>04/11/10 - 21/11/10 | 17 Days | Motorstorm  
>Wade Barrett<br>21/11/10 - 30/01/11 | 70 Days | Fall Fury  
>Daniel Rain<br>30/01/11 - 15/03/11 | 44 Days | Afterlife  
>Justin Gabriel<br>03/04/11 - 12/05/11 | 39 Days | MCW Mania  
>Shawn Hunter<br>12/05/11 - 14/08/11 | 94 Days | Motorstorm  
>Calvin Rodgers<br>14/08/11 - 31/10/11| 77 Days |Global Warning  
>James Hanson<br>31/10/11 - Current | Adrenaline

~ MCW XTREME/TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP ~

Hector Falcon  
>1207/10 - 28/07/10 | 16 Days | Adrenaline  
>Buck Hendricks<br>23/06/10 - 03/07/10 | 11 Days | Adrenaline  
>AJ Styles<br>10/09/10 - 01/10/10 | 20 Days| Motorstorm  
>John Bryan<br>24/10/10 - 09/12/10 | 46 Days | Trick or Tap  
>Brian Kendrick<br>09/12/10 - 21/02/11 | 74 Days | Motorstorm  
>James HansonTremain Matthews  
>2102/11 - 23/06/11 | 122 Days | Neverlost *4  
>Scorpion<br>23/06/11 - 27/06/11 | 4 Days | Motorstorm  
>Tremain Matthews (2)<br>27/06/11 - 07/07/11 | 10 Days | Adrenaline  
>Marcus<br>17/07/11 - 14/08/11 | 28 Days | Revolution  
>Mr. Anderson<br>14/08/11 - 01/09/11 | 18 Days | Global Warning  
>Chris Sabin<br>01/09/11 - 17/09/11 | 17 Days | Motorstorm  
>Gabriel Gospel<br>17/09/11 - 31/10/11 | 43 Days | Testament  
>Marcus (2)<br>31/10/11 - Current | Adrenaline

~ MCW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP ~

Tiffany  
>2406/10 - 18/07/10 | 24 Days | Motorstorm  
>Lise Starr<br>18/07/10 - 15/08/10 | 28 Days | Revolution  
>Kairi<br>15/08/10 - 11/09/10 | 27 Days | Global Warning  
>Kitty<br>24/10/10 - 28/10/10 | 4 Days | Trick or Tap  
>Sora Addair<br>28/10/10 - 03/02/11 | 98 Days | Motorstorm  
>Lise Starr (2)<br>03/02/11 - 03/04/11 | 59 Days | Motorstorm  
>Sora Addair (2)<br>03/04/11 - 18/09/11 | 168 Days | MCW Mania  
>Lise Starr (3)<br>22/10/11 - Current | Trick or Tap

~ FORMER CHAMPIONSHIPS ~  
>~ MCW CHAMPIONSHIP ~<p>

Brodie Duke  
>1807/10 - 21/08/10 | 34 Days | Revolution *1  
>Malcom Brice<br>03/04/11 - 22/05/11 | 49 Days | MCW Mania  
>CM Punk<br>22/05/11 - 19/06/11 | 28 Days | Endgame  
>Cody Rhodes<br>19/06/11 | 0 Days | Meltdown *2

~ MCW UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP ~

Drew McIntyre  
>2406/10 - 18/07/10 | 24 Days | Motorstorm  
>Johnny Perez<br>18/07/10 - 19/09/10 | 63 Days | Revolution  
>Alex Blair<br>19/09/10 - 21/11/10 | 63 Days | Testament  
>Daredevil<br>21/11/10 - 30/12/10 | 49 Days | Fall Fury  
>Jake Klark<br>30/12/10 - 21/02/11 | 53 Days | Motorstorm  
>Johnny Perez (2)<br>21/02/11 - 19/06/11 | 118 Days | Neverlost  
>Shawn Hunter<br>19/06/11 | 0 Days | Meltdown *3

~ QUEEN OF MCW ~

Madison Rayne  
>1906/11 - 17/07/11 | 28 Days | Meltdown  
>Kira<br>17/07/11 - 25/07/11 | 8 Days | Revolution  
>Madison Rayne (2)<br>25/07/11 - 14/08/11 | 20 Days | Adrenaline  
>Kira (2)<br>14/08/11 - 19/11/11 | 98 Days | Global Warning  
>Lise Starr<br>19/11/11 | Fall Fury *6

*1 - This title was discontinued and unified with the MCW World Heavyweight Championship  
>*2 - This title was unified with the MCW World Heavyweight Championship<br>*3 - This title was unified with the MCW Atlantic Championship  
>*4 - This title was renamed the MCW Television Championship<br>*5 - Jayson Addair replaced Chris Sabin as champion  
>*6 - The title was unified with the MCW Women's Championship <p>


End file.
